


Cassandra Cain-Wayne and her batty Christmas Tree

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: A short Christmas tale about Cass and her family.But mostly Cass.





	Cassandra Cain-Wayne and her batty Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts).



> Prompt was: _Cass: “This is my first Christmas tree.”_
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this fic and Happy New Year! :)

Jason looked at the sight before him.

They were gathered on the quite empty field, inside Robinson Park, sitting on the benches. Their eyes were pointed at the grand four meter Christmas tree.  
The tree itself was decorated in more… _unusual_ _way_ , considering some of those decorations were more Halloween-themed than in traditional Christmas style. You could find hand-made paper chains (in all Gotham's vigilantes colours) and some chains made of popcorn. Alongside gingerbread and (yellow & black) ball ornaments, were little origami animals – mostly birds and bats – hanging on a pieces of thread. The whole tree was lit thanks to tiny white LED lights, tying the whole tree from top to bottom.

The most noticeable ornaments were pieces of black bat-shaped chain and few individual bats, hanged by a thread – each bat covered in glitter.

“It looks quite nice.” Jason commented, sipping some of the cocoa.

“True.” Dick agreed. “Are those bats…?”

“Old model batarangs? Yeah.” “Father, surprisingly, lost too many of them.” replied Tim and Damian respectively.

“And glitter?”

“For the effect? _To shine under the lights_? Besides, who would think we took _real batarangs_ , covered in glitter and made a Christmas chain with them.” Steph answered. “But why it's in pieces? Tim?”

“Some were to rusty at the ends and where crumbling while drilling holes in them. So we used those pieces we can and didn't try to connect them, in case they would break.”

“And single ones you just hanged.”

“Exactly.”

Everyone got back to drinking their cocoa, prepared by Alfred beforehand. For once, miraculously, there was  _peace_ .

Bruce exchanged looks with Alfred. Both of them smiling fondly at the sight of their family. Cass, sitting besides him smiled at him, for which he hugged her tighter as the answer.

There were no presents under the tree, but they weren't important now – left in the Manor for Christmas morning. Only them – their family, in the middle of the night, sitting besides each other in peace, drinking cocoa and eating cookies, while admiring their sister's Christmas tree.

“Babs just texted me.” Dick cut the silence. “She's gonna be soon with her dad.”

“So we have not much time for unfiltered story.” Steph added. She turned to Cass. “So, _bestie_. How come Poison Ivy didn't tried to kill you for having real tree for Christmas?”

“And where is she anyway?”

“Running around, dressed as Santa's wife with Harley as Santa.” everyone looked at Jason. “Not kidding! Saw them, as I came here!”

“So, about the story…?”

Cass looked her father in the eyes. She slightly shove him, commanding. “Tell.”

Bruce sighed, not really wanting to talk, but he relented. “We came to Ivy. We asked her. She said no.”

Everyone waited for more. Unfortunately, Bruce was stubborny silent. Dick prompted:

“…So you just did this _anyway?_ ”

“Dick. I'm _Bruce Wayne_.”

“I'm calling bullshit on this.” Jason commented.

Cass decided to have mercy on others “Harley made her.”

“That makes sense.” Tim said, happy with that information, as others nagged to elaborate. “And the Santa outfit?”

Cassandra looked at Bruce prompting him to tell the tale.

Bruce hold her gaze, trying making her relent.

Cass kept the fight moment longer, then turned to Alfred, asking him the same.

Bruce frowned, while Alfred was happy to oblige. He poured himself more cocoa, while the rest turned to him, waiting for the story.

“As you know, three days ago we went looking for the tree…”

  


  


… _Choosing Christmas tree was – at first – Alfred's job. As time went on Bruce took that task from his father figure. Usually, the chosen tree was to stand in the grand ballroom, being the main attraction for the Winter Wayne Gala – with ornaments and decoration decided earlier to suit the main theme of the ballroom._

This year, however, all changed when the shocking realization dawned upon Alfred Pennyworth. That the young Miss Cassandra haven't had a chance to spend the Christmas in the Manor before, those not knowing the joy of decorating Christmas tree.

Thankfully, Miss Cassandra wasn't angry (rather surprised, as Alfred, at the realization), but she asked for one thing:

“ _Mine first… tree?” she continued at Alfred's nod. “Then. I choose. I dec… deco…”_

“ _Decorate, Miss Cassandra.”_

“ _Yes.”_

Of course, as you well know, Miss Cassandra didn't make all the decorations by herself, agreeing to the help offered by her friends and siblings.

But going back to the _tree_. Usually, there are few places where you can choose the real, already cut down tree. Unfortunately this year Poison Ivy was rather… _active –_ thus, changing the mind of the Gothamities about buying the real one. We learned it during our shopping trip, as we saw the usual places being abandoned.

It greatly annoyed, Miss Cassandra. Thus, as we – Master Bruce, Miss Cassandra and I – were having a break  near Robinson Park, Miss Cassandra decided to take the matter into her own hands.

We hurried after her, as she confidently strode to Miss Ivy's place, shouting for her to stop, but Young Miss Cassandra was deaf to our voices.

Before we could have a chance to find her, we were already caught in the vines. Someone would thought 'that was it!' as we had no sharp object besides ourselves and were struggling to break free. In that moment we saw _her._

Long beautiful red hair waving in the wind; dressed only in flora – which had such a radiant green color you would have thought it was spring already – she didn't mind the cold wind as she walked towards us.

“ _What do you want?_ ” she asked irritated.

Before Master Bruce, or I said ' _to let us go!_ ', Miss Cassandra shouted:

“ _Christmas tree!_ ”

“ _No_.” was her answer.

But before we were left alone to death, as she slowly walked away from us, came our rescuer in the form of Harley Quinn.

“ _Come on, Red! Don't be such a scrooge! It's Christmas time!”_

They argued back and forth, but it was clear, Miss Quinzel was slowly warming Miss Isley to our plead. As her last _attack_ , Harley came forward to our Cassandra, hugged her and said to Miss Ivy:

“ _Come on, Red! Look at her face! See, how she is sad that she won't had her Christmas wish? See? She is crying already! H-How s-sad!_ ”

And let me tell you, that our dear Cassandra, showed great performance, fake crying before her audience. I couldn't have been more proud!

In the end, we were freed. We thought that we won the case, but before letting us go, Poison Ivy gave us ultimatum.

“ _I can give you a grand tree. But I'm not letting you cut it! It must stay here, or nothing!_ ”

…

  


“…So, as you can see, we agreed with her. But also used the situation to our own advantage.” finished Alfred.

“You mean, publicly celebrating Christmas with the whole Gotham, instead of holding the usual Gala?”

“But of course! Don't you think, some change isn't nice once in the while, Master Timothy?”

No-one disagreed with Alfred, preferring to spend time outdoors during cold, instead of being obligated to having small-talk with the _higher class_ of Gotham.

“Still. It doesn't answers the Santa suit, Harley is wearing.”

“She was possessed by a _Christmas spirit_ ” Bruce deadpanned.

“Possessed?” asked Dick, because it was _Gotham_ , and honestly? It wouldn't be strange if she literally was possessed.

Bruce shook his head. “When we were negotiating with Ivy, I mentioned about making it an event for the poor children. Harley thought it was a great idea and decided that no child this year would be without a present. She of course enrolled Ivy to this.”

“More like she didn't want to say no?”

“Precisely.”

They stayed silent, each in their own thoughts, waiting for Barbara and Commissioner to arrive.

Tomorrow, they would be _Waynes_ , smiling to the camera constantly, faking their personalities and answering the questions they didn't want to answer to.

Tonight, they are just family, spending time together.


End file.
